Total Eclipse
by Moonstar-75
Summary: After the war and five years have passed, Draco Malfoy runs into someone he never thought he'd see again. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

"You foul, loathesome, EVIL little cockroach!"

Despite the present situation, Draco Malfoy smirked. Ever since the beginning of term at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the tiny little brunette Gryffindor had been at odds with the blonde haired Slytherin. At the brunette's choice of names, he couldn't help but be taken back to his own third year, when a certain witch had called him that exact name...and he remembered the action that had followed.

Stepping between the witch's outstretched wand and the pale faced Slytherin, Draco gave both of them a glare worthy of his own former potions master. "Miss O'Kelley! You are aware that there is no magic allowed in the hallways. Along with attempting to hex another student in front of a teacher, well...that's rather i un /i Gryffindor of you, isn't it?"

Brandy O'Kelley grimaced and lowered her wand. Blushing profusely she sputtered, "But Professor Malfoy, i Finnigan /i was the one who---." The most recent addition to the Hogwart's staff raised his hand, effectively silencing the girl.

"I care not who started it and since I have yet to see Mr. Finnigan pull his wand, I can only deduce what I have seen with my own eyes," he snarled, enjoying his role in the matter. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for attempting harm to another student."

With a hate filled look in his direction and then glaring at the offending Slytherin, she took off towards the library, intent on figuring out a way to get back at the annoying little chit, Finnigan.

Draco turned to the boy who so reminded him of himself at that age. Running his hand through his short white blonde hair, he gave an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Finnigan. Despite the fact that it has made my day being able to deduct house points from Gryffindor, it would be in your best interest to stay away from Miss O'Kelley. As much as I loathe to admit it, she is a far more powerful witch than anyone gives her credit for. And I wouldn't want to see you in hospital with Madame Pomfrey having to use a testical retreival potion on you."

Colin Finnigan flushed and nodded at his Head of House. "I understand, Professor. It's just that she..." With an uncharacteristic show of compassion, Malfoy patted the boy's shoulder.

"I understand Colin. I've been there myself."

With a final nod, Colin left, heading in the direction of the dungeons, no doubt planning his next insults to O'Kelley.

Walking back into his classroom, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but reminisce about the past. The situation between those two third years was almost a mirror image of the "relationship" between him and one Hermione Granger. The taunting, name calling, quiet hexes...Draco chuckled, the sound holding no warmth. i _I hope he figures out what he's doing wrong before it's too late /i _. Not willing to go further down that road, he crossed the room to his desk, intent on grading the rest of the second years papers before he called it a day.

A quiet knock on his door an hour later, surprised him enough that his barked "Come in!" came out a little more harshly than he'd intended. A nervous looking Filch entered, followed by the ever present Mrs. Norris. Idly Draco wondered how long cats life expectancies were. Filch cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with the newest potions master. He had never liked Draco...even as a child in his own days at Hogwarts...the albino like little boy had always gotten on his nerves and more than once he'd been inclined to hex him himself. Now that he was older, he had grown up...and filled out in ways that left no doubt in Filch's mind that, were he to take the notion, Draco Malfoy could crush him with his bare hands...forget the wand. Being around him nowadays only served to make the squib nervous.

"Well? What is it Mr. Filch? I have papers to grade."

Clearing his throat again, Filch passed along the message he'd been given. "Headmistress McGonagall would like to see you in her office, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, effectively sending the nervous man skittering from the room. With a sigh that belied his years, he stood, stretching out the muscles that had been inactive for too long. With a wave of his wand all the papers were stacked and sorted, according to year. He left, heading in the direction of the Headmistresses office.

Despite the fact that he had taken Snape's place almost four years ago, it was still difficult for Draco to wrap his mind around calling Professor McGonagall "Headmistress". Oh, he was all too familiar with the reason behind one of his least favorite teachers becoming Headmistress...that was a part of his past that came back to haunt him every night. But the fact that he was here, now and teaching children at his old Alma Mater, was a testament to how much his life had turned around since then.

Stopping at the large phoenix statue, Draco said the password that had remained intact since Dumbledore's death. "Lemon sherbert."

Stepping onto the revolving staircase, he couldn't help but wonder what McGonagall had to talk to him about. It was a rare day indeed when the headmistress would go out of her way to speak to the young professor, never intentionally being rude, but instead, being her normal taciturn self. Deciding that it more than likely had something to do with a prank that one of the little brats in his house had pulled, he was more than a bit startled to discover that, aside from the headmistress, there was also someone else in the room. Someone that, even if he were to undergo Obliviate, he would never forget. He stood, transfixed in the doorway as amber eyes turned towards him and for the first time in five years he heard her voice.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Once again, they don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a bit! ;)

She had been carefully monitoring a new potion that would allow any pregnant witch the opportunity to completely bypass the accompanying "morning sickness", when she'd heard the familiar _tap-tap-tap_ on her window. Making sure that the potion would not boil over, Hermione Granger made her way to the window and the familiar owl of Minerva McGonagall. Surprised to be receiving mail this early in the week, she opened the window to allow the gray and black owl entrance into her personal lab. She reached out stroking the owl, who went by the name of Gandolff, before removing the letter attached to his leg.

She opened the letter and absently fed Gandolff a treat from the bag she kept on her desk under the window. Quickly scanning the missive, Hermione couldn't help the small smile that found it's way to her lips. It had been at least three years since she had seen her old Professor and Headmistress, the last time being at a charity fund raiser for Orphans of the War. It had been a particularly trying event for Hermione, as there were so many of her peer's siblings amongst said orphans.

It seemed that Minerva had a proposition she would like to speak to Hermione about. Reading the date and time of the proposed meeting, Hermione did a quick mental scan of her itinerary and found that she would be able to make it. Sitting down at her desk, she quickly wrote out a reply confirming the appointment, concluding that she would be glad to see her old professor once again.

Tying the letter to Gandolff's wing, she sent him off once more, her mind already back on the potion that was happily boiling on the table.

o0o

A week later Hermione found herself outside the grounds of Hogwarts, a feeling of nostalgia and sadness echoing through her memory. It had been here, five years ago that the final battle had begun. Flashes of memory played before her eyes as she remembered the bloody battle that eventually made it's way to the Shrieking Shack. In her mind's eye, Hermione could see the countless bodies that lay on the ground, Order members and Death Eaters alike. She had lost count of how many people she had personally killed with the _Avada Kedavra._ Her mind and emotions had been frozen, until all that was left was the instinctual self preservation and the preservation of her dearest friends.

Closing her eyes, she could still see the final moments of that battle. A misfired curse had engulfed the oldest building in Britain with flames and the night sky had glowed blood red. She had stood finally facing Voldemort alongside Harry, Ron, Minerva, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley and surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. As all seven of them shouted the killing curse at the snake-like creature, a wild scream ripped through the night sky. It was a sound that, for years had haunted every one of Hermione's nightmare's. It hadn't come from Voldemort alone. He had been decimated, blown and vanquished into oblivion. But what the order was not aware of was that, although Harry had found and destroyed what he thought to be all of the Horcruxes, there had been one remaining...Harry himself.

The scream brought forth from her best friend's throat had spurned everyone wildly into action. As Harry lay writhing on the ground in agony, his life's blood seeping from him, all they could do was look on in horror. Hermione had made her way to him, dropping beside the deathly cold body and crying out for him not to leave. Strong hands had pried her away from him and before anyone could stop him, Draco Malfoy had placed his hands upon Harry. Using the wandless magic he had been reared learning, Draco transferred all of Harry's pain into his own body before it could kill the raven haired hero. It had taken no more than a moment, but one that seemed to last several lifetimes.

Draco had spent the next four months in St. Mungo's, recovering from his almost debilitating injuries.

Hermione's gaze focused once again on the present and the gates of Hogwart's. Slowly she made her way towards the school, recounting those four months. She had come to know much more than she ever thought possible about Draco Malfoy in those four months. He had unknowingly changed her life.

She passed through the hallways she remembered so lovingly and a small smile found it's way to her lips. Her mind now crowded with happier memories, she made her way towards the Headmistress' office, giving the password she knew had never changed.

"Lemon sherbert."

Her old professor looked up from her desk and an enormous smile lit her features. "Hermione! It's so lovely to see you, my dear!" Hurrying around the desk, the older woman engulfed Hermione in a huge hug. Hermione laughed, returning the embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Minerva," she answered, having become close enough to the older witch to be on a first name basis. "I was so happy to receive your owl the other day!" Taking the seat that was offered, Hermione sank into the cushions of the overstuffed armchair and made herself comfortable. "And I must admit, your "proposition" has me intrigued!"

The Headmistress smiled at her former student with a twinkle in her eye that would have rivaled Albus Dumbledore's. "Ah yes, well, you may not be so intrigued after you find out who it entails working with, my dear."

Hermione frowned, looking at her former professor curiously. "Really? And who might that be?"

At that moment the stairwell began to turn, signaling the approach of another person. Instinctively, Hermione knew it would be the other person involved in whatever it was Minerva had in mind. As the tall, blonde man entered the room, all the air in her lungs left her with a loud _whoosh_, and memories flashed through her once again, like a movie on fast forward. Not knowing what else to say, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing fan fic? C'mon.

o0o

It had been a long time since Minerva McGonagall had felt so much sexual tension in one room.

Silently she sat behind her desk, watchin her two former pupils stare at each other as if they were the last piece of Honeyduke's toffee and in need of a desperate sugar high. Yes, it was definitely going to be an interesting year at Hogwart's.

Glancing at one of the many clocks in her office, the Headmistress discreetly cleared her throat, breaking the spell that had woven itself around Draco and Hermione.

"Well! Now that we're all here, let's get on with it, shall we?"

Draco, whose mind had entered the gutter as soon as he saw Hermione, only heard "get on with it" and immediately stifled a groan at the thoughts that ran rampant through his mind. Hermione, riding him hard, her breasts bouncing with every thrust of her hips...Hermione, bent over his desk, moaning in ecstasy as his cock pounded in and out of her slick cunt...Hermione, on her knees before him, her soft lips wrapped around his pulsing member...Hermione, beneath him, begging in that velvety voice --

"Professor Malfoy?"

He was snapped abruptly out of his musings by a voice that immediately made any thought of sex leave his mind and his erection deflate so quickly he wondered if he'd ever be able to get it up again. A grunt of acknowlegdment left his mouth and he took the seat next to Granger, purposefully avoiding the gaze of the Headmistress, lest he be having naughty thoughts about Hermione later tonight and she be replaced by the much much older witch.

"Yes, Headmistress? What did you need to see me about?"

Minerva, an achieved Occlumens, willed herself not to peek into the minds of the two people in front of her. She needed them to come into this situation and agree to tackle it head on, with no currently misplaced feelings of anger and resentment clouding their judgment.

"What I've asked you both here for today is in regards to something that Professor Dumbledore requested to occur when you both had reached a "suitable" age."

The mention of Dumbledore brought both Hermione and Draco to attention. Hermione, who'd been trying to figure out how it was that Draco managed to get even more handsome over the years, looked up to the portrait of her old Headmaster, shock evident on her whiskey coloured eyes.

Albus Dumbledore's picture was currently smiling at the scene in his old office, the familiar twinkle shining out from his blue eyes and over the rims of his trademark half moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, looking enquiringly at the older gentelman. His portrait just smiled, shaking his head and motioning for Minerva to continue.

"You see, it had come to his attention shortly before his...erm...untimely death..."

At this Draco's face paled considerably. He still wasn't comfortable in the fact that he had held an open part in the old codger's demise, despite the fact that he had seen into Dumbledore's pensieve himself and had learned of his and Snape's prior arrangement. He chanced a glance at Hermione, who was one of only five people who knew of his viewing their former Headmaster's memories. Her eyes held a wealth of sympathy and she reached out as if to lay a hand on his arm in comfort, but quickly withdrew. Looking back at the current Headmistress, he nodded for her to continue.

"Yes, well, he had decided that the students of Hogwart's educations were lacking in something that every teenager, magic or muggle, needed to know."

She eyed the two of them, carefully weighing her next words. "What I am talking about, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, is...sex education." She smiled warmly at the shocked looks on their faces. "And the governors, upon viewing Professor Dumbledore's pensieve, have agreed with his opinion that it should be the two of you that teach it."


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I'm sorry," Hermione stuttered, her eyes bulging like a fish out of water. "Did you just say ' I Sex /I education?!"

Minerva McGonagall nodded, smiling at the shell shocked woman before her. She glanced at Draco and was a little bit more than somewhat relieved to see that familiar smirk on his face. At least, it seemed, she could count on the blonde man to agree to teaching the class. Although she had a feeling that the reason he would agree would have nothing to do with teaching students the ins and outs of the human body, so much as it would have to do with the witch sitting next to him. The one that was currently sputtering and questioning Minerva's sanity.

"Have you gone round the bend? I Me /I and I Malfoy /I teach I sex /I education?!"

For the first time since stepping into the room, Draco spoke directly to Hermione. "What's the matter, Granger? Afraid there's a subject you I don't /I know everything about?" he smirked, settling back into his seat to eye Hermione thoughtfully. "I'd be more than happen to give you a…er… I crash /I course on the subject."

Hermione glared at the man sitting opposite her. "I do NOT need a "crash course" on anything…especially from you!"

"Oh come now, Granger…"

"Excuse me!" The argument that had threatened ended before it had begun at McGonagall's terse words. "There really isn't any time for this type of nonsense," she said once again becoming their old, sour Transfiguration teacher. "The class is to begin in three days, on Friday afternoon. As the governors have already decided on the two of you as teachers, there's no way you can back out now…unless of course you have a really good excuse for it."

Hermione looked on, perplexed and still slightly upset at Malfoy's insinuation that she knew nothing about sex. "But Headmistress – Minerva…"

Once again, she was silenced by an upheld hand. "Miss Granger, I realize that for all extents and purposes, you have the right to refuse this offer." Her rheumy blue eyes clouded over and suspiciously brightened. "But please remember that this was something Albus desperately wanted for the students…and it was one of his wishes that the two of you finally put your pasts behind you and teach it together."

Hermione bit her lip and glanced over at her former enemy. Draco merely looked at her, his eyes more serious and sincere than she'd ever seen them. She knew that Draco still felt, after all these years, that he was the one solely responsible for Dumbledore's death. She remembered all of the conversations they'd had during his stay at St. Mungo's after the war. The late nights discussing what they had done wrong, where they'd gone right, how they'd all pulled together. With a huge sigh, she nodded.

"Okay. I'll agree to teach the class." She looked at Draco, reading the obvious surprise evident there.

Draco had thought it would her longer to think it through. He knew his face showed his thoughts and quickly schooled his features to a blank mask. He focused his attention on the Headmistress, who looked at him expectantly. Much like Granger had done, he took a deep breath before letting it out in a huge sigh.

"If Granger agrees then so do I," he looked to Hermione before nodding to Minerva. Ignoring the shocked look on the tiny witch next to him, he continued. "When are we to start this class? And where are we to get the curriculum?"

Smiling broadly, Minerva said, "As I said before, Professor Malfoy, classes shall begin on Friday. As it is still the beginning of term you should have no problem finding what you need in Diagon Alley." Rising, she rounded her desk to stand before her new professors. Well, I professor /I as it were. "Now, only the sixth and seventh years are required to partake of this class. However it I has /i been made available to fourth and fifth years."

Hermione was itching to pull out the notepad she kept in her briefcase and take notes. She reached for the brown leather case and caught the smirk Draco sent her way. He knew exactly what she was doing, the prat! She resolutely sat back in the overstuffed armchair and folded her hands in her lap. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the blonde man, her chin jutted forward as she defiantly ignored him. Her attention was soon drawn back to what Minerva was saying.

"…and a few charts, but those are charmed to appear in the room when you need them. No need to create your own," the older witch tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And that should be it. You can find everrything else in Diagon Alley."

The two professors in front of her nodded their understanding.. "And is there a list that we may have to go by what we could use?" Hermione asked politely, finally giving in to temptation and pulling out her trusty notepad a pen. Minerva waved her wand, conjuring a list from the air in front of her.

"Here you are, Hermione," she waved the list over towards the little brunette and stood, rising from behind the imposingly large headmaster's desk. "And now, if you have no other questions, I have a meeting with Minister Hawthorne in just a few minutes."

Hermione rose, grabbing her bag and turing towards the door. Draco followed quietly, allowing Hermione to lead the way. She turned abruptly and almost knocked the tall blonde professor down. She struggled to tamp down the flush that stained her cheeks, avoiding his eyes and looking pointedly at the Headmistress.

"Minerva, I'm assuming the wards will be lifted allowing me to apparate directly into the school?"

Twinkling blue eyes glanced up from the scroll the older witch had been going over. "Ah yes. Well, actually Professor Granger, one of the stipulations that goes along with this position is that I both /I of you reside on Hogwart's grounds. You will, of course, be able to return to your home. But at any given time, neither of you are allowed to spend more than 24 hours apart."

The previously silent Draco spoke up, his slate grey eyes narrowing at the wording of the Headmistress' statement. "What do you mean 'apart'?" Minerva flashed them a blinding smile.

"Oh dear, did I forget to mention that? Yes well, you are required to share a room much the same as the head students." All the color drained from Hermione's face as what her former professor was saying hit home.

"You mean --?"

Minerva nodded, almost gleeful. "Precisely Miss Granger. You and Professor Malfoy , for all intents and purposes, will be living together."

o0o

Soooo...review! C'mon, you know you dig it. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

i Before you start, I feel I should warn you that this is a very short chapter. Originally this was intended to be the chapter where Harry, the War and Draco and Hermione's relationship was brought to light. Alas, I feel that I need more of a segue way before I divulge that information. So, here is the first part of Chapter Five, for just that reason! /i 

i b Standard 'I own nothing, it ain't mine, don't sue' disclaimer stuff goes here. /i /b 

"I didn't know anything about this, you know."

Hermione looked up from where she was trying to pull a particularly heavy trunk across the threshold of her new living quarters. Blowing a wayward caramel colored curl from her eyes, she arched an eyebrow at Draco's proclamation. Straightening, she put her hands on her hips and studied the man in front of her. He was sprawled out on one of their shared commons room's three couches, a Quidditch strategy book in hand. Cocking her head to the side in a gesture that Draco remembered from school when she was faced with a puzzle, she looked at the man she would be 'living with' for the next year a minute more before giving one brisk nod of her head. Turning, she went back to pulling and tugging her trunk across the threshold.

Draco smirked to himself as he rose, casually walking over to lean on the doorway. "You never cease to amaze me, Granger."

Too busy to look up, she answered as she struggled with the bit of her luggage. "How's -- i grunt /i --that-- i grunt /i --Malfoy?" With a quick flick of his hand, Hermione's burden vanished. Unfortunately she had been in the middle of a particularly forceful pull when Draco cast his spell and at the sudden weight being gone, Hermione flew backwards, landing with a resounding and quite painful sounding i thud /i .

"Ow! Damnit, Malfoy!" She struggled with the robes that had flown over her head with her backwards momentum. Finally wrenching herself free, she stared balefully at his trademark 'Malfoy' smirk. "You could have at least warned me, you know!"

Walking the few feet that Granger had managed to fly, Draco reached down, offering her his hand. Reluctantly she took it, quickly letting go as soon as she was on both feet once again. Dusting off her robes, Hermione gave Draco a glare. "Thanks," she grumbled, somewhat reluctantly. Softening his smirk to a wry grin, he waved away her apology dismissively.

"No problem, Granger." He strolled back to the couch he had previously occupied and picked up his forgotten book. "To answer your question," he said, flipping through and finding the dog eared page he had left out on, "you amaze me for many reasons, but the one that's most obvious today is that you sometimes must forget that you're a witch."

Hermione opened her mouth to make a smart retort...only to realize that she had no excuse for not using her wand to move the obviously too heavy trunk. Her mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of their previous 'relationship' to have room to think of using her magic for moving the large piece of luggage.

She closed her mouth, her full lips thinning into an unforgiving line as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "I didn't forget, Malfoy. I just prefer doing i some /i things the muggle way." The knowing smirk he sent her way, infuriated her to the point where she wanted to stomp her foot and have a tantrum much as she had done as a child.

"Okay, Granger."

With a huff, she flounced up the stairs leading to her bedroom, clearly marked by a golden plaque reading 'Hermione Granger'. The beauty and serenity of the room, decorated in various shades of blue and silver, was lost on the witch as she immediately set about unpacking her trunks, all the while muttering obscenities about her 'roommate'. "Fucking egotistical...annoying...fucknut..." With a loud i Engorgio! /i she dropped one of the crates of potions ingredients she had shrunk down to fit in her trunk. Setting up a makeshift lab wasn't going to be easy, but at least it would take her mind off of the blonde haired man downstairs and memories that were better left alone.


End file.
